


Red Moon at Dawn

by Magi Silverwolf (Magi_Silverwolf)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, F/F, Gen, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini (Background), Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter QPR, Morning Sickness, Not Epilogue Compliant, Vomiting, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi%20Silverwolf
Summary: Maybe watching your partner sleep is a bit creepy, but Luna was so beautiful that Ginny couldn't help herself, if only for a moment.





	Red Moon at Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starspangledmeatball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmeatball/gifts), [willow_larkspur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
> Warnings: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Please exercise understanding of personal sensitivities before and during reading.  
> Author’s Note(s): I’m blaming Trish for this one, too. But I’m also blaming Gwen, because she’s obsessed with Heroic Shadow (Harry/Blaise) with a side of Lunar Lion Zucchinis (Harry/Luna). And frankly, that’s a ship set that I can get behind.

-= LP =-  
Red Moon at Dawn  
-= LP =-

Luna was stretched out on the center of their bed when Ginny came in from her morning run. The early morning sunlight glinted off of the braided metal bracelet on Luna’s wrist. It matched the one that Ginny wore. Luna had created them both, weaving her love into the magic enchanting the metal, when it became obvious that a traditional wedding ring would not fit well under a flight glove. Ginny lingered at the edge of the bed, just watching her wife sleep. Merlin but she loved this woman, who most of the world saw as flighty or disconnected from reality. Ginny’s heart felt like bursting from the sheer amount of the feeling that was coursing through her at that moment.

Life could not get better than this, than coming home to Luna.

At that moment, Luna began to stir. Her eyes blinked open slowly, pointed at Ginny but still unfocused. It took a moment for the grogginess to clear from them, but when it had, Luna treated her to a beatific smile. Only Ginny and Harry every drew that smile from the blonde. Ginny would be jealous of how Harry could do it at all if it weren’t for how Ginny had seen the two interacted: definitely more than simple friends but lacking the kind of heat that grew between lovers.

Just as the world was mistaken about Luna’s personality, it was wrong about the relationship between the Man-Who-Conquered and the Ravenclaw weirdo. When Harry had invited them to move into Ashnook with him and Blaise, it had not helped the rumors that the press had created. It didn’t bother the four of them nearly as much as it had bothered Ginny’s mother, who had loudly demanded Ginny think of how it looked before hugging Ginny tightly and sniffling into her hair when Ginny had pointed out that it kept Harry and Luna from being alone while Ginny and Blaise traveled.

The extreme emotional display was part of the reason the quartet had not informed the woman that they had decided to start trying for children. Since no one with the requisite parts were doing activities that led to such outcomes naturally, there was a bit more involved in the endeavor, and for all the wonders of magic, less likely to be successful. They were still waiting to see if the first attempt had implanted. They had a follow up appointment some time next week. Ginny thought it might be on Thursday.

The thought had just passed through her mind when Luna’s smile disappeared, and she scrambled from the bed. Luna moved like lightning, zigzagging jaggedly but almost too fast for Ginny’s eyes to track. Instinctive worry replaced the warm contentment of the previous moment as she followed her wife into the in-suite bathroom.

Once again, Ginny found herself lingering in a doorway watching Luna. This time the blonde was emptying what had to be the entirety of her insides into the toilet. A pitiful moan in a momentary pause finally jolted Ginny out of her stupor. She stumbled forward to gather up Luna’s long hair, so that it didn’t get caught in the mess. With her other hand, she rubbed soothing circles on Luna’s back.

“I guess we’ve got an answer,” Luna murmured far too much later for Ginny’s nerves. It took a moment for her to connect the dots, but Ginny laughed when she finally did. Trust Luna to focus on the important parts of things! “I think I would like ginger newts with my tea this morning.”

“And cucumber sandwiches?”

“Always,” Luna agreed, leaning back against her. Ginny slid her arms around her to just hold her.

The warmth felt hot enough to destroy Horcruxes.

-= LP =-  
An Ending  
-= LP =-

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge/Competition Block:  
> Stacked with: Winter Bingo; RC; NCR; FF; NC; StL; BAON; FPC; SS; AD; Red Moon Quindrabble (N); In a Flash (N); Gryffindor MC (N); Ravenclaw MC (N); Shipmas (N); Trope It Up A (N); Neurodivergent (N); Fear Inside (N); Quiet Time (N)  
> Space Address (Prompt): 1B (Light)  
> Representation: Red Moon (Luna/Ginny); Societal Boundaries; GSRM Issues; Ginny Weasley & Luna Lovegood   
> Bonus Challenge(s): Saucy Buns; Sneeze Weasel; Second Verse (Not a Lamp; Clio’s Conclusion; Found Family; Wabi Sabi; Tomorrow’s Shade; Unwanted Advice; Unicorn; Zucchini Bread; Mermaid; Lettuce Hold Hands)  
> Secondary Bonus Challenge(s): SS (Schooner); AD (n/a)  
> Word Count: 619


End file.
